With a Smile
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: Story of the Pirate Kings Execution, he's ready to face his death with a smile. plaese R


**With A Smile**

_How long? How long how I been in this cell? How long has it been since I've seen the light of day or the dark of night? How long? I seem to ask my self that a lot now. But in truth does it really matter? Time has no real meaning, at least not to a man getting ready to die. I am going to die. I know this; I have known this for all my life, though I still do not know how. I does not matter though, I will die that is all there is to it. Am I upset? No, in fact I have lived my life and I am ready to accept my execution with a smile. _

_G.D.R._

_--------------------- _

"Come on men! The ship is gaining on us! We must out run them!" First Mate Soru shouted to the rest of the crew.

"Calm down Soru!" Laughed Gold Roger, his back turned to the man, his black hair being thrown about by the high winds. He looked to the storming seas and the Navy ship that was barely visible above the waves. "Let those dogs come… let them come…" he trailed off as yet another wave broke over the ship and sprayed the salted water on the crew.

Soru stared at his long time friend. He had been the first member of this crew and he knew Roger better then anyone. He knew when the man was planning something, and he knew now was one of those moments. But something was different, Roger was happy as always; his face holding his trademark smile, but there was a feeling of calm and almost acceptance around the man as he looked out to the sea, almost as if seeing it for the last time and saying good bye to an old friend.

Soru didn't like the thought; he didn't know what the captain was planning but what ever it was he knew he couldn't let Roger go through with it. He had to stop it, him, anyway possible, even if it meant his life.

His thoughts were interrupted as the ship was stopped and the bow of the ship came up into the air, everyman clung to the side of the ship in fear of slipping on the already wet floor and falling into the raging ocean, which all of them knew meant certain death. The Bow hung in the air for seconds on end then came splashed back down into the raging sea. When the men looked to stern of the ship they saw four metal claws with thick iron chains connecting the two boats together.

It took a while for the crew to figure out what had happened to the ship but finally the man up in the crows nest yelled out "Captain! There trying to board the ship!"

"What!" Soru yelled "how is that possible! There are still many meters between our ships!" he said looking out to where the navy ship was. There was still enough room for two ships to fit between them.

"It's a devils fruit power! The man at the front of the Navy ship has a devils fruit power!" and sure enough when Soru looked out he could see that the chains that held there ships in place were connected to the arms of a man on the enemy ship.

------------

"We've got a hold on there ship sir!" A young Naval solder yelled to the back of the boat where there commander sat.

"Good now Gin!" Commander Asoka yelled to the young man sitting in the front of the boat, both arms now gone and replaced with thick chains. "Bring them in! Gold Roger isn't getting away this time!" the Commander Laughed "this will surly get me a promotion!"

"Today men!" Commander Asoka shouted to the solders getting ready for battle "we will make a name for ourselves! We will forever be known as the crew who captured the Pirate King!"

Yells of agreement were heard from around the ship as the men un-sheathed there swords. Tonight the sea would be died red with the blood of the pirate king and his crew.

-------------

"Captain! The Oro is being pulled toward the Navy ship!" one man yelled as others struggled to get the chains off the boat. "What do we do?"

Gold Roger looked from his men to the ship that was slowly pulling them in, he knew that this battle would be his last no matter how hard he fought, he was to die, or captured, today there was no stopping that, he knew nothing could be done for him…but maybe…just maybe…the Pirate Kings smile widened as he walked over to the chains hanging from his ship. He studied them and then to Navy ship that they were being pulled toward, his smile never faltering.

"Well my friends!" Gold Roger said going to the front of the group of pirates, "you've been with me through all of my crazy adventures, and even in the toughest time you kept with me!" everyone started at the man dumbfounded as he said this, what was he talking about? He was acting as if this would be there last battle…would it? Gold Roger started to laugh then, his voice being carried by the wind and the laughter circulating around the ship.

Roger finally stopped and looked at his men his smile never leaving his face. "You men are the greatest pirates in the world! There is no doubt in that! It has been great working with ya' and I can't wait till we meet again." And with that he jumped up on to the boats railing and turned away from his men, His red jacket falling around his shoulders and blowing in the wind. "Now get outa' here! You mangy pirates!" and with that he jumped on to the chains connection the two boats and ran at top speed across the thick Chains and the storming waters to the Navy boat that at this moment seemed so far away.

-------------------

Gol D. Roger ran as fast as he could, which to him didn't seem fast enough at the time, to try to stop the navy ship. He wasn't about to lose his friends and his ship to the Navy dogs. No he couldn't let that happen. He needed to stop them and kill them before they got to the Oro Jackson. And everyone knew that once Gold Roger set his mind to something that no one could stop him from making it happen. No one.

A single tear ran down his smiling face: He was ready to die.

The ship was coming up so he unsheathed his swords and got ready to swing. The man with the Devils Fruit power was dead before he could even defend himself, Gold Roger's sword coming down upon the man and chopping off his head. The Blade cutting right through the iron chains that made up his body.

The Pirate King jumped on to the boat and was quickly surrounded by the naval solders. Before any of them could attack or even consider it, Gold Roger had jumped into there mists and began killing all in site with out any thought of mercy, his smile never leaving his face.

------------------

"Commander! There's someone coming across on the chains!"

"What!" screamed Asoka, looking out to the sea to see a man in a red coat running to the ship. "Who is that?" he yelled when he suddenly realized who it was. "Damn you Gold Roger! Men at the ready!"

He turned back to where Roger had been but saw that he had disappeared "what the…" he wasn't able to finish as he heard steal meet steal and looked down to see that a battle was already starting on the Naval ship. He watched as Gold Roger swung his sword with deadly accuracy killing many men at a time, there was no stopping him; this was the true power of the grate Pirate King. He saw that about twenty… thirty men where already dead including Gin…. "Oh no." was all he could say as he realized just what Roger was doing. He looked out to the Ocean but could no longer see the Oro Jackson anywhere.

Gold Roger had sacrificed himself…

-------------------

The Pirates on the Oro Jackson looked across the sea to where there captain had disappeared only moments ago. None knew what to do. Do they follow him? Or do they listen to his orders and go? But then they couldn't just leave there caption in the mists of the Navy dogs.

Before they realized what was happening the ship began to move forward again and the Chains holding the boat disappeared. "Lower the anchor!" one man shouted breaking them all out of there thoughts "we have to stop the ship! We have to go-"

"NO!" shouted another cutting him off and everyone turned to look at the first mate that was now standing in front of them. "No, we must follow Rogers's orders and leave!"

"We can't do that!"

"The caption will get killed if we leave him to fight alone!"

"We have to go help him!"

Shouts and screams of protest now filled the air allowing little of them to actually be heard.

"STOP!" Shouted Soru Again until all had quieted "You don't think I want to go and help him! He's my best friend! He's all of our friend! But above that he is our CAPTAIN! And as such we MUST follow his ORDERS!" He stopped to catch his breath and look at the men around him. "Roger told us to leave and that is what we must do." he said this time in a quieter voice. "And besides have faith in your captain! He has defeated stronger and more deadly people then this! He will survive! And he will keep his promise! He said he would meet us again! And he always keeps his promises! THE PIRATE KING WILL RETURN! WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT!"

Screams of "ya!" and "go Captain!" were now heard instead of protests and soon the ship started to move forward again. Soru walked up to the bow of the Oro and looked out to the ocean in front of him, the wind blowing around him but the ocean no longer in a murderous rage, and a smile came to his face, he finally under stood what his friend had been thinking and he knew now that he could not stop him, he laughed at this as he watched the now calm waves slowly rock the ship. _Good bye Gol D. Roger! We shall meet again as you promised, at deaths gate!_

_-------------------- _

Blood. That was all that could be seen, nothing but blood. Nearly everyone on the ship was dead. In fact all but three were left alive. Two of them stared down at the man in front of them, he was trapped from the legs down in a block of ice and his sword along with his right had were also covered in the same ice. The man's breathing was heavy but he was far from the break of death.

"So how does it feel Gold Roger to finally be captured?" Questioned Asoka as he circled the man now incased in ice. The Pirate king only laughed.

"I'm not captured yet Commander Asoka." And with that he lifted his iced hand and sent the now ice blade, that though dull could still cut if used at the right angle, into the man's chest. "Never mock a man Asoka, who has not yet been defeated." He said smiling at the man.

"Damn you Gold Rogugh." He said as blood poured from his mouth and he fell to the ground his blood now mingling with the rest. Gold Roger looked to the other man in front of him who had been quiet for the whole time, the smiled and said "so are you going to kill me now? Or are you going to take me in first and let the government have its fun with me?"

The man seemed to study the pirate king before replying with a simple "I will take you in. you are better alive then dead as I see it."

"Ah well then lets get a move on shall we!" the now former pirate king said laughing as the ship began to move to the south towards the nearest government Island.

----------------

Gold Rogers sat in his cell. Sea stone cuffs on his hands, just in case. Of course Gold Roger never really found a use for a Devils Fruit power so he had never eaten one, but the navy does like to play it safe at least with the King of the pirates.

Gol D. Roger was to be executed today and no matter how hard they tried they could not get the smile to stop adorning his face.

The Guards along with the Admiral came soon after day break on the fourth day of Gold Rogers capture to take him to the execution stand. The Pirate king came willingly and didn't say a word as he was taken out of the cell. "Why do you keep smiling!" the admiral yelled now tiered of looking at the man's face "You are about to be executed! Why are you smiling?" Gold Roger decided to ignore the questions and keep walking to his death.

"I hope you realize that with your death Pirate King that the rest of the pirates will soon fall to the navy! The age of piracy is at its end!" the admiral said with a mocking smile on his face. Gold Roger just laughed.

"The age of pirates is just beginning!" He replied "With my death you are shooting the pistol to mark the start of the real age of piracy!" Gold Roger laughed again and walked out into the light of day for the first time in four days. He walked to his demise, smile still on his face.

He stood on the execution stand as he was pushed down to kneel in front of the people surrounding him, the people who came to see this historical moment; the execution of Gold Roger the Pirate king. He looked out to the people and could see a few clocked figures, he recognized many to be some of the men he had meet on his travels across the grand line, and again some he recognized to be his crew come to see there captain and friend put to death.

"Gol D. Roger," the executioner began "you have been found guilty for acts against the government both the Islands and the worlds! You are to be Publicly Executed! If th-"

He was suddenly cut off by the laughing coming from the man about to be killed. "People today I am to die! But before I go I am going to revile some thing to you!" he smiled down at the people now watching him "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I owned in one piece!" Before any could react to this Gol D. Roger's head was cut off his smile was plastered on to his face for all eternity.

Thus Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King's execution took place marking the start of the era of piracy for the world. Pirates from all over came to the grand line in search for the treasure that would bring the wealth and glory, the treasure called One Piece.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked it. There is little known about how Gold Roger was really killed and this is how I see it happening. Please drop in a review if you liked it and if you didn't I'd like to know why. It may help me in the feature, but please make it something that will help me if you are going to flame. _

_I was thinking about writing a story on Gold Rogers life and adventures across the Grand Line. If you think I should please tell me and I'll think about writing it. _

_Sapphire Orb _


End file.
